Lost At Home
by paradoxfiend
Summary: A young 17 year old girl, Cloey, infiltrates the base. The team works to try and find out who she is and why she infiltrated the base. But the things they find out could end up endangering Cloey's life.
1. Entry

**Stargate SG-1**

**Lost At Home**

The familiar sound of the siren signifying an incoming wormhole filled the halls of Stargate command in Cheyanne Mountain. Samantha Carter was in her laboratory, Jack O'neall was in the weight-room with Tealc and Daniel Jackson was studying artifacts found on the planet they last returned from when they all heard it. They all new it was SG06 returning from a routine check on an unexplored planet.

Little did any of them know that at that same moment the base was being infiltrated by the most unlikely person.

Through the hatch in the woods by Cheyanne Mountain seventeen year old Cloey Halden was breaking into Stargate Command with methods she had no idea she knew how to use. There was a small bang and the lock on the hatch was useless. She slowly opened the door and climbed down the ladder leading to another door. Before opening it Cloey grabbed the knife she had attached to her arm. The door made a squeaking noise as it slowly opened. She looked both ways before opening the door the rest of the way.

Empty.

She stepped through the door, knife in hand. Cloey turned right and walked about ten feet before a man in uniform stepped around the corner at the end of the hallway. He pulled his gun from his holster before barking orders for her to drop the knife and identify herself.

Cloey just stood there, knife raised. She didn't even hear the man sneak up behind her. The manwho raised his gun and struck a blow at the back of Cloey's head, knocking her out cold.

It didn't take long for Cloey to wake up. But when she did she wasn't in the same hall. She woke up in what looked like an undecorated hospital room. There weren't even any windows. When Cloey came to her senses she sat up quickly, ignoring any and all pain she was feeling. "where am I? How did I get here?" was all she could think about. She looked over and saw a women dressed in a white overcoat. Definitely a doctor. "Where am I? Who are you?" the words came out of Cloeys mouth before she could stop them. The woman turned to face her. Cloey repeated her question, "Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Cloey stayed silent.

"How did you get in here?" The nameless woman asked.

"I don't know." That's when Cloey realized that she really didn't know. At first she thought it was a lie, but now she realized it was true.

General Hammond was heading to the infirmary. He had been informed that the trespasser had woken up. He had questions that needed answers.

When he got there he went straight to Janet Fraser, or Doctor Fraser. "Has she said anything?"

"She asked me where she was and who I was. I asked her who she was. She didn't say anything. Then I asked how she got in here and she said she didn't know. I think she's telling the truth."

"I've got some people doing a check on her." General Hammond said then walked over to the bed that the girl was sitting up in. "What's your name?"

Silence.

The door of the infirmary opened. When Sam Carter walked in Cloey's eyes shot a glance at her, a confused look in them. "What the..." she tried to hide the shock in her eyes, but they had already seen it.

Fraser, Hammond, and Carter all looked around at each other, like they knew something Cloey didn't.

Hammond asked both Carter and Fraser to come out in the hall. Once they were all out there he said, "Do you think it's possible?"

Carter spoke up, reading the General's mind. "I felt a presence."

Fraser followed that by saying "the only way we can find out is if we do x-rays."

"Alright, do what you have to" Hammond instructed.

"If she does... you know," Carter hesitated, "never mind". They all stood there for a short time thinking about the situation at hand before Fraser went in and got Cloey.

Knowing that she didn't have any choice but to go with Doctor Fraser, Cloey just went along playing with one of the strands of her dread-locked hair.

The-rays didn't take long. As Cloey walked along she began to think that this all must be a dream, but no matter how much she thought that, she still knew that it was real. Fraser walked beside Cloey, with the two armed men behind them. Cloey desperately wanted to know what the point of taking the x-rays was. But she figured that if they were going to tell her it wouldn't be because she asked. Either she was going to find out by them willingly telling her, or she wasn't going to find out at all.

When they finally reached the infirmary Fraser went in, but Cloey was told to go with the two armed men. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that it was somewhere she didn't want to be.

They got to a hallway with a door at the end. They walked down the hall and one of the men opened the door. When clowy saw that inside the room was a small cell, smaller than those found at aprison, she tried to turn and run. She was stoppped by the huge man standing behind her. She kept struggling but there was no way she could get away. They forced her into the cell and locked the door.

"Why are you putting me in here?" Cloey demanded.

The men stayed silent.

"Why are you locking me up?" her voice grew louder.

The man started towards the door.

"Why? What have I done?" She was shouting now.

They opened the door, walked out, and shut it with a bang.

She was alone.


	2. Discoveries

Jack O'Neill, , Teal'c, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and the Doctor, were all in the briefing room. "Well, she does have a symbiote." the Doctor started.

Sam Carter chimed in, "I know, this may seem far fetched, but I don't think she knows."

"I've never heard of such a thing happening," Teal'c said.

"Either way, we have to keep her in the containment room," said General O'Neill

"I realize that Sir, but I think we should contact the Tokra, see if they could use on of their memory devices, and see if we could find out if she is Gouold or Tokra," Sam suggested.

Jackson, silent until now, spoke up, "I think we should try to talk to her... it, see if she'll say anything."

"Okay, all of you go ahead, we'll get a message sent to the Tokra. Carter, you go and talk to her, see what you can find out," General O'Neill said. At that, they all got up and left the briefing room.

When Carter got to the containment room she motioned for the guard to open the door. Carter stepped in, and as she did the girl quickly stood up from sitting on the cot. She kept quiet. The guard outside shut the door. Carter and the intruder were alone.

"What's your name?"

She didn't say anything.

"Look, I know you don't want to be in here. So if you answer my questions, there's more of a chance that you are going to get out of here sooner," Samantha promised.

No words.

Sam waited a few seconds before saying, "Alright, if that's the way you want it. Ic can just leave you here in this cozy little room until you're ready to talk." She started towards the door.

"I am of the Tokra," a voice said behind Sam. Samantha turned to face her.

"I am Kareena," she introduced herself. "My hosts name is Cloey."

"Why did you come here,"

"My host is unaware of my presence. It was time for her to know the truth."

"Isn't she kind of young to..." she trailed off.

"She was seven at the time of her blending. It is a rare occurrence for it to happen so early on in life, but with the circumstances we had to make an exception." Kareena answered.

"And what exactly were the circumstances?"

"Our home world was under attack, I was blended with Cloey to save both our lives."

"I thought you only blended with willing hosts?"

"Cloey was willing at the time, but because of her young age she doesn't remember anything from before her blending."

Sam stood there thinking, trying to decide whether she should trust this stranger. "Can I speak to Cloey again?"

Kareena lowered her head. Cloey raised her head. "Wh..What was that?" Cloey asked sounding completely confused. She backed up into the cot and fell to her knees. She stayed like that for about a second before throwing up. She fell onto her side and lay there motionless.

Carter yelled to one of the guards outside the door, "Go get the doctor, quick!"

Carter took out her key card and swiped it in the lock that kept the cell door closed. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but something made her. She reached Cloey's side and checked her pulse. It was beating fast. Carter put her hand on the girls forehead. She was burning up. "Oh god, hurry up doc." Carter said to herself.

Just then a doctor came through the door, followed by two other assistants. "What happened," he questioned right away.

Carter knew she didn't have time to explain the details. "She just collapsed on the floor, she's burning up, and her pulse is beating so fast." The doctor was at her side now, feeling Cloey's pulse. He shone a flashlight into each of her eyes.

"We need to get her to the infirmary right away, it looks like she has gone into shock," he said to the two assistants that had come with him. They wheeled the mobile bed that they had brought along, into the cell and up to Cloey. They all worked together to lift Cloey onto it. Once she was on the bed they all rushed towards the infirmary, pushing her along.


End file.
